


There goes The Happy Ending

by friedrich08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedrich08/pseuds/friedrich08
Summary: Virgil James is a track star at his school. He has been doing it since he was a freshman, and this year he had been elected team captain for the track team. While at an event, things take a turn for the worst as his boyfriend, Logan, watches from the stands.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 5





	1. |

Virgil couldn’t be more elated right now. First meet of the season, a fresh start to the year they missed out on last time, and him finally being team captain. To be completely honest, he was more then thrilled. He was ecstatic, really. Virgil honestly couldn’t find a thing wrong with today. Logan was there, the stands were full, and it was perfect weather for the event ensuing when the ref’s would finally shoot the starting mark gun. 

Virgil looked around a bit, calmly breathing shortly before he silently got to where he needed to be. And with that, they were able to start. The race started out like it usually did, everyone having a mostly calm disposition, but Virgil quickly took the lead he had been waiting for. He just couldn’t let someone else get that opening and leave him in the dust. 

An enemy team member, the captain of said team, to be exact, had been slowly gaining on Virgil. He was forcing himself to go as quickly as he could to get Virgil to hiccup and have an error in his run. Which, was not what Virgil had expected from the guy. Right as the other team captain got to his side, he shoved Virgil down. This caused the other to roll once or twice and eventually get ran on, the ref’s blowing the whistle quickly before they ran to Virgil. Who, in his wake, hadn’t been able to get up after he was shoved down. 

Logan had seen this all go down, him eventually moving and quickly running to Virgil while many others ran to him. It was apparent something was deeply wrong with how Virgil couldn’t even pull himself up. He just fell right after every time. “His ankle is broken.” Is the sentence that made Virgil want to scream, him soon realizing he wouldn’t be able to run again this year before he just went silent. He was carted off of the field a few moments later by two ref’s and a medic. 

There was an ambulance waiting when they got to the exit, anyways. 

The next few days were hell. Virgil had completely shut down, Logan had gotten very worried for his boyfriend, and Virgil’s mother could barely get her son out of his bed. He was basically cocooned in the sheets every time that she went in there to check on him. And it just kept getting worst. Her son was in a boot, with crutches, and was flunked from his fun of track for his final year of being able to do it. 

God, Virgil just wanted to curl up into a ball and hibernate.


	2. 2

Logan calmly walked into Virgil’s room, him having knocked shortly at Virgil’s door before he took a deep breath and pushed at the door. He really just saw a bundle of blankets that had a boot sticking out of it, to where Logan sighed a bit and closed the door behind himself. He shortly went and sat on the bed, moving the blankets a little, and seeing his boyfriend asleep. Calm is something Virgil always looked when he was asleep, but now he just looked sad while he slept. Like he couldn’t handle being like this. Virgil loved for being out on that track. 

Virgil only woke up when Logan had moved down and calmly put his hair out of his face, shortly turning and holding Virgil’s face before he fully realized that Virgil was awake. He just had closed his eyes once again. “You look like a bum, dear.” Logan usually liked to try and lighten the mood with a joke or two. But to be honest, the joke just made Virgil turn and just look away from him. To be completely honest he just wanted to curl up and hibernate. So, he did the next best thing. Except Logan was the one to initiate it. He pulled Virgil into a nice hug, which ended in him simply putting his head up into Logan’s shoulder. 

Logan knew how badly his boyfriend hated today. He simply wanted to go and run track for gods sake. And he couldn’t even do that. It was clearly a red flag for Logan as he just let the other sit in his arms, his own emotions full of worry for his lover. Virgil barely talked the whole time Logan was holding him to his chest. And usually Virgil would be chatting up a storm with him about things like Logan’s outfit and how he was doing today. It felt wrong that Virgil was so deadly silent. 

Virgil eventually pulled away from his boyfriend, him silently yawning before he just said a ‘hi’ to his boyfriend. It was a nice gesture according to Logan’s current feelings. He just hoped that Virgil could maybe shake the feeling of disparity he had been left in for almost a week on end already. It just made Virgil look so miserable that Logan felt his heart being harshly tugged at.   
“They say I won’t be able to play the rest of the season. Physical therapy and everything, too.” Virgil admitted, him just looking like he really was letting this hit hard. 

Virgil usually didn’t let things make him so upset or miserable. And Logan knew that as well. Virgil kept his emotions in check usually. It felt weird to let them free. The following moments after silence were short, but soon enough Virgil felt his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him. Then he felt himself getting pulled back into Logan’s chest, and he just went silent as he sank into Logan’s warm chest and torso. 

Maybe Virgil could be less mad if Logan just stayed close.


End file.
